Airfield lighting systems comprise a series of light fixtures that provide various visual signals for airfield operations. For example, a runway light system typically includes a plurality of individual light fixtures connected to a circuit. Specifically, the individual lights are connected to the circuit via current transformers, which ensures that in the event that one light fails, the rest of the lights along the circuit are still operational. Typically, each individual light fixture is mounted in a base can that is disposed underground, or integrated in the runway. These light fixtures are also typically located in the airfield, which is an outdoor environment open to the elements. A common cause of malfunctions in runway lights is water getting into the can and/or light fixture through connection points.
Depending on how many individual lights are connected in series, the voltage of the power supply for this light system can be up to 5 kV. Typically, each light fixture is physically connected to a power delivery assembly (which can include a current transformer) in the can which is coupled to a high-voltage circuit. Thus, in order to remove the light fixture from the can for servicing or replacement, the light fixture needs to be physically disconnected from the assembly. In most situations, in order to repair or service an individual light fixture, the whole system may need to be shut down such that a voltage is not applied through the power delivery assembly to which the affected light fixture is connected.